The last test: A simple game
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Riku and Axel have completed many tests to become apart of 'The Organization', the final test is 'just a game' as Xemnas says. Locate your target, Rape them, and Kill them. What if they begin to get attached to their targets? AkuRoku,SoRiku. On hold.
1. Mission begin

**A/N:  
Demon: Because I looked over it and it sucked, I'm going to revise everything! I don't want to do much to this chapter, however, it's not too bad...  
Warnings: This story includes- Mentions of/ Rape, Kidnapping, Pervy-ness, YAOI!!!, and....did I mention stupidity on my part?  
SoRiku, AkuRoku, some Zemyx and other couples.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I never have, and I don't think I ever will!**

* * *

The streets of Twilight Town were beginning to crowd as the end of the day neared by. Adults were heading home after work, children going back to their homes after playing, others walked just because. Everyone seemed to be on the sidewalks.

But no one dared go near the dark alley.

Adults thought the alley was dirty, pointless, and filled with vermin. No adult would have the time to go back to it anyway. Children, on the other hand, were often told by older siblings and protective parents that 'monsters' lived in the alley, and if any child were to go back, the monsters would eat them whole.

Both were half right.

But what lied in the alley was much worse than _any_ monster.

On this day, somewhere near the last closing weeks of school, inside the alley, if you went deep enough, turned to the right, opened a white door and looked inside, you would see a bright white room with eleven hooded figures cloaked in black sitting in raised white chairs, looking down upon two men.

One was nineteen, tall, thin and muscular, pale, an impossibly fiery red mane. Beautiful green eyes that shined like emeralds, a wicked grin with perfect white teeth, and the words 'Pyromatic' practically stamped across his forehead.

The other was a mere seventeen, with silver hair that made it down to his shoulders, extremely dark-tinted, nearly black, sunglasses that covered his aqua-marine eyes. Ivory skin, and a stony face that rarely had a real smile, often it was placed in a smirk or just depressed. He was also muscular and pale.

A figure, one who was in the highest chair, took down his hood, revealing golden eyes and silver hair, a smirk with sharp white teeth. Xemnas. He held up a newspaper, The Twilight Times. The headline announced in big, bold lettering,

**"TWILIGHT TOWN ON RED ALERT! MURDERS AND FIRES CAUSED BY UNKNOWN CRIMINALS!"**

The golden eyed man grinned, saying with a smooth voice,

"Very good you two. You have this whole town scared senseless, they're even considering beginning a curfew to attempt to find the culprits. Excellent. I would think you have passed all of your tests to join us..." Small murmurs of agreement flowed throughout the room, Xemnas gave one hard glare to shut them up before continuing, "Except for the final test..." The Pyro grinned,

"What's this one going to be? I can take it, got it memorized?" Xemnas chuckled,

"I don't doubt it Axel. It's actually one of the easiest, and more of a game around here. I know that Vexen enjoys it immensely." He paused to glance at the scientist, "And the rules are simple: Find a target, kidnap, rape, then kill them. If you can do this you're in." The silver haired man with the sunglasses crossed his arms,

"Is that all? No catch to it?" Xemnas shrugged,

"Not that I can see...Oh wait, yes there is. I get to pick who your targets will be." Both the pyro and the silver haired man glared at Xemnas. The one with the sunglasses spoke up,

"How do we know you're not going to pick someone-" Xemnas stopped him,

"Rest assured Riku, I will pick someone fine, one for each of you. Unless you both have someone in mind..." Riku and Axel glanced at each other with clueless expressions before looking back to Xemnas. The leader laughed and smirked again,

"I hope you like twins."

Axel grinned,

"Thank you!"

Even Riku smiled for once.


	2. Morning problems & Mission briefing

**A/N:  
****Yo! Demon here! And firstly, I would like to thank my first and only reviewer so far, (ToT Why'd yah have to be anonymous?!?) **Le blank. **So...COOKIES AND PLUSHIES FOR YOOUU!  
****Who else wants cookies and plushies, anyone?  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, if I did then you'd probably catch Axel going to the nearest sex- I don't want to scar you.  
****Warnings: Typical warnings on chapter 1, this one includes kidnapping, rape, ect., destroying Mickey mouse alarm clocks, the works.  
****  
Now then, another (terrible) chapter!  
****ENJOY!!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The blond shifted slightly in his twin sized bed. He crack open an eye lid to reveal a 'bluerthanocean' eye. He frowned, realizing it was morning before hiding his head underneath his pillow to try to block out the sounds of his angry mickey mouse alarm clock that sat on the dresser next to his bed. It read in big red letters,  
**5:21 AM**

He waited three minutes before shifting again, groaning and muffled-ly shouting, head still underneath the pillow,

"Go away...stupid...beep beep beep..."

Nothing changed.

"All right... All right, you little bastard! I'm up, I'm up!!!"

The high pitched beeping continued.

"YOU WIN!...I GIVE UP!! YOU WIN, NOW SHUT UP!!"

He groaned again, showing he had been defeated, rolling out of his bed until he fell and hit the hard wooden floors.

"Stupid floors...being hard...and floor-y" He mumbled to himself as he slowly rose. He faced his dresser, facing both the alarm clock and a large rectangle mirror. He glared at the clock that was beeping loudly. He growled, pointing, glaring enough to burn a hole through it,

"You..." Glancing around the messy that was cluttered with random, unnecessary things until he found it, he grinned evilly before vanishing for just a second, returning with his hands behind his back. Slowly, he walked up to the dresser, to the clock,

"Ohh little aaallaarrmm clock!" His grin became larger as he took his twin's struggle bat from behind his back, "Time. To. Die."

He gently picked up the alarm clock by the giant Mickey mouse ears, placed it on the ground, patted it lightly, then swung the struggle bat above his head and smashing it repeatedly, not stopping until wires were visible from the crushed face of the clock, the ears were terribly contorted. He smirked and threw the bat aside, picked up the clock, then placed it on the dresser where it belonged, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"That'll show you to wake me up on a freakin Satur--Aaaah, crap! It's Monday!" He turned to his bed, messy and un-made, "Good enough." He turned directly around to see his twin, still fast asleep in his identical twin sized bed. Roxas walked over, yawning,

"Sora, get up. We're gonna be late."

The spikey brunette did nothing but shift and groan. Roxas chuckled at how they really _were _twins, before becoming serious again.

"Sora c'mon....Now."

Sora groaned again before mumbling,

"Go away...stupid" Roxas glared at his twin,

"That's _my _line! Back off and get up!" Sora laughed weakly,

"Tough. I have twin rights, mine now....wah ha ha." Roxas narrowed his eyes at Sora, even though Sora wasn't facing him.

"This. Means. _WAR_!" Roxas grabbed the pillow from under Sora and began to bash him with it, Sora flipped over to face his twin and try to defend himself with his arms, saying,

"Roxas! I'm up, I'm up! Stop it! You win, you win!" Roxas smiled, laying the pillow back on Sora's bed with the lightest touch,

"I knew you'd see it my way. Annnd, I GET FIRST HOT SHOWER!" Sora perked up and shrieked,

"_NOOO ROXY! YOU ALWAYS TAKE TWO HOURS AND IT'S COOOLLLDDD_!" Roxas looked back from the doorway where he had his towel in hand and said,

"Tough. I have twin rights...sound familiar? Wah ha ha!" With that he dashed to the bathroom, leaving his bitterly sulking twin behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-_**amazing flashback**_-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xemnas grinned,

"I was hoping you would react happily. I have files for both of you on your targets, if you want to switch, I don't give a damn. Good luck." Xemnas tossed two thick, yellow files that landed on the bright white floor with a soft _thunk_. He put his hood back up before calling, "Meeting adjourned. Now go away, all of you."

Slowly, the room began to empty, leaving no one but Axel and Riku. They both randomly picked up a file. Riku flipped open his and read the name, Roxas Hikaru, seeing the picture of a spikey blond haired kid, no more than sixteen. He didn't bother to read anything else.

"Soo, Axel. May I see yours." Axel shrugged,

"Guess so, I'm not really into- DAMNN!" Axel had seen a peek of Riku's file picture. Riku chuckled,

"Switch me? I'm not into blonds myself." Axel had already grabbed Riku's file out of his hands and replaced it with his own. He was now staring lovingly over the picture of the blue eyed, spiky blond haired boy. Riku laughed again,

"Have fun."

"Will do! Got it memorized?" Riku raised an eyebrow,

"Sure...got it..." He rolled his eyes and began to walk out, flipping open his new file as he did.

**Sora Hikaru**

_'So Xemnas really wasn't lying, they ARE twins.'_

Riku thought as he looked at the picture, this one was of a boy who also looked sixteen, looking identical to the Roxas child, except his head was spiked with chocolate locks instead of bright blond. His eyes were a blue even Riku had never seen before, a dazzling smile too. Riku read on,

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Current Address/Household members :**

**326 Moogle lane;**

**Twin Brother-Roxas; Mother- Aerith Hikaru; Father- Leon Hikaru; Older Brother- Cloud Hikaru.**

**School: Destiny Islands High.**

**General Behavior Analysis: Very rarely is he alone, whether it be with his twin or various friends from his school; always seeming to be in a cheerful, outgoing mood; Non-aggressive, gentle, fighting styles unknown/ no known fighting abilities. Though many times Youngest of twins.**

Riku smirked,

"Cute."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Axel didn't care as he heard Riku leave,

"Sure...got it..."

He flipped open to the first page and squealed like a little Yaoi Fan-girl.

**Roxas Hikaru**

In the picture, the boy's beautiful blond hair stuck up insanely, and his strange blue eyes and face features reminded Axel of the other, less attractive twin, except Roxas had a pouting lip that Axel couldn't resist. He licked his lips eagerly

"Delicious."

**Age: 16**

**Current Address/Household members :**

**326 Moogle lane;**

**Twin Brother-Sora; Mother- Aerith Hikaru; Father- Leon Hikaru; Older Brother- Cloud Hikaru.**

**School: Destiny Islands High.**

**General Behavior Analysis: Often spends time alone, but does enjoy time with his twin and few friends; can be very quiet unless around certain people, usually serious and calm, but can easily change moods to anger of joy; younger twin's protecter; knows various techniques and styles of fighting. The eldest of the twins.**

Axel grinned and shook his head,

"I think I'm gonna have fun with you, Roxy."

----  
**A/N  
****Tell me what you think by pressing the pretty button that says 'REVIEW' and I'll give yah some!!!  
****-dEmOn OuT-**


	3. Are Monday mornings THAT bad, Axel?

**A/N:  
****Demon: !!!! 5 WHOLE REVIEWS?!? I LOVE YOU ALL!! Cookies and Plushies for  
**SeyoukaiStar  
TheSuperBanana  
{Tangerine342  
{Le blank  
**Those last two are anonymous...SIGN IN Tangerine342, and you get extras for 2 reviews!!  
****Anonymous reviews make me all sad!! DON'T DO IT!!  
****Think of the poor children...*smirk* Roxy and Sora-kun perhaps? :) Wah ha ha...  
****Mimi: Please no Anonymous reviews it makes Demon really sad, then I'm left with her crying, then I gotta get Dr. Phil and Oprah(aka Angel) over here just to calm her down-  
****Demon: Enough rambling!! Ridiculously long A/N OVER!! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
****(p.s. I MIGHT just do a super awesome lemon...IF I GET INSPIRED...Hinthint....:D)  
****Warnings: See Chap 1. ^-^  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggles)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The morning after the mission breifing, at around 5:20 AM, Riku met up with Axel to go over a few things.

They met at the twins' double story house, on top of the roof.

Axel rubbed his eyes, looked around drowsily. He made a face.

"Riku...Why the _hell _did you wake me up at five thirty in the morning? And on a fucking MONDAY?!? I hate Mondays! AND, I don't recall Mansex, oh, I mean Xemnas, saying we had a time limit on this 'game' of his."

Riku rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his hot black coffee,

"It's five twenty, Axel."

Axel didn't look amused. The silverette went on,

"I woke you up early for...well...two reasons actually.  
1.) I'm a morning person, and I didn't have anything to do.  
2.) I just want to get this out of the way, and get on with my day.  
...And for your little Monday problem, you should go to that coffee place in town...what's it called? Moonbucks? Yeah, just go there. They have losers working there 24/7."

Axel growled,

"What do you want?" Riku looked at the ground with an unreadable look, then looked back up to Axel with a mischeivious grin.

"I think we should get a head start, you know, with the twins-" Axel's left eye twitched,

"...So..." Riku backed away from the redhead.

"You woke me up, at five in the morning." Axel began to stagger towards Riku.

"Met me on top of a fucking _roof_. Just to tell me _WE SHOULD GET A HEAD START_??" Fire engulfed the red-head.

"I'M GONNA KIC-" Before he could finish his threat, Riku silenced him.

"Shh." The flames went out, leaving a dumbstruck Axel.

"Excuse me?" Riku, who had apparentally crouched down to listen to the roof, looked up at Axel with an impatient frown.

"I said Shh! As in shush, or maybe shut up!" Axel glared at the silver-haired man,

"I meant _why_, damn smart aleck..."

Riku was about to say something, obviously sarcastic, until he heard something, which made him chuckle, and answer the redhead's question.

"What I ment was our twins are awake." Axel's face was blank for several moments, after which he gave Riku a look.

"Why settle with listening? I saw a window on the way up. C'mon."

Axel bounded across the roof with two leaps, and dissapeared from Riku's view. Riku smirked, following him, and reaching the edge.  
Looking down to see Axel perched on his toes on the window sill, watching the window in fascination.  
Riku jumped to meet him, but before he could say anything he heard the squeals of a young boy.

He turned to the window to see the chocolate haired boy in the photo, from the file, on one of the two twin-sized beds in a fairly large room, dressed in only his pajamas: Boxers. He was facing the doorway where his twin brother, apparentally Roxas, stood with a towel. He heard Sora shout,

"_NOOO ROXY! YOU ALWAYS TAKE TWO HOURS AND IT'S COOOLLLDDD_!" Riku bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The boy he remembered as Roxas, replied from the doorway,

"_Tough. I have twin rights...sound familiar? Wah ha ha_!" And in an instant was gone, leaving the burnette behind on the bed. Riku heard Axel clear his throat and detatched his gaze from Sora to the red-head.

"What?" Axel grinned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go see if there's a window in the bathroom, you can stay here and have fun with him." Riku turned back, slowly, to Sora, muttering,

"Sure...go on and...have fun...bye..."

Sora crossed his arms and looked around the room as if he was searching for something, with a look on his face that just screamed, _'Something's wrong here_!'

In his search, he glanced at the window for just a split second. Too fast for Riku to hide, too late. Sora glanced away briefly before realizing what he saw, then bringing his gaze back to Riku, curiously.

For a split second, the thought in his mind was,

_'Who's that? I don't think I know-'_

The look melted into fear.

**Stranger Danger.**

Sora backed up, into the now closed door. Part of his mind wondered how the door managed to get closed, the rest was petrified with fear and shock. He looked at Riku, then shouted as loud as he could,

"_ROOXAASSS! HELP! THERE'S A WEIRD GUY OUTSIDE THE WINDOOWW! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND PLEASE HELP ME_!!" He continued to scream for Roxas, and started to fumble with the doorknob nervously. Until he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, there was the click of the door being locked, another arm snaking around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled as best as he could but his captor was stronger.

There were loud bangs on the door: Roxas. He shouted through the door,

"Sora! Is this a joke? Lemme in! Sora, knock it off!" Riku rolled his eyes and sat down on Sora's bed, bringing Sora in his lap. The burnette shook and breathed uneasily out his nose. Riku pinned Sora arms with his legs, using his free arm to search his coat pocket. He revealed a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. He smirked to himself.

_'So Larxene was right, it DOES come in handy to have an extra pair on you.'_ Sora screamed underneath Riku's hand. And, though it was muffled, it was still loud. Roxas banged on the door again.

"Sora! What the hell is happening?!" Riku ignored the other twin's shouts. He slipped the handcuffs around Sora's wrists behind his back. Keeping his hand on Sora's mouth, Riku turned Sora around to face him.

God, he looked so much more beautiful up close. Even though they were wide with fear, those blue eyes were so...He began to stroke Sora's hair, his cheek, his chin. With every touch Sora twitched away and whimpered. Riku stopped and smiled slightly,

"See Sora? Now, I'm not too bad...now. My partner on the other hand...Well let's not think about him. I-" The door burst open, revealing Roxas still dripping wet, looking as if he had hurridly dressed himself in his black boxers.

"Sora!" Sora bit Riku's hand, allowing a second of without the hand over his mouth as the silverette rubbed his hand.

"Roxas! H-" Riku wrapped his arm around his head, allowing the inside of his black-cloaked elbow to silence the boy once again. The blond glanced at Riku. He gave him a deathly glare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"..." Roxas growled,

"Put my twin brother down. Now." Riku looked over Roxas' shoulder, smirking.

"Have fun." Roxas looked at Riku with a confused look.

"Huh? What're you talk-" A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, picking him up, pinning his arms to his sides. The redhead smirked, whispering in the blond's ear.

"Hey cutie, let's have some fun." Before the older twin could do anything apart from widen his eyes in horror, Axel threw him against the wall. It hit his spine _thump,_ and he landed on the bed, black spots dancing before his eyes from the impact. Axel flashed a grin at Riku as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Wasn't Larxene right?" Riku laughed.

Axel climbed on to Roxas' bed, pinning his waist down by , raising his arms high above his head and handcuffing them to the head board. Roxas glared at them, tugging frantically, saying,

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme g-" Axel silenced him with a deep kiss, not waiting for entrance before he let his tongue ravage the smaller boy's mouth. Axel groaned, Roxas continued to protest and squirm.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Axel, face amused. He glanced at Sora and his amusement faded. The burnette's eyes were large and unblinking, filled with shock and horror. Riku frowned. This was torturing the poor boy. His mouth brushed against Sora's ear,

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, will you be good?" He nodded his head only slightly and never took his eyes off of Roxas. Riku removed the arm that covered Sora's mouth, replacing the hands over Sora's eyes. The boy remained absolutely still.

After an awkward moment of the only noises being Axel and Roxas, Riku licked his lips, thought to himself, _'Why not enjoy myself?_'

Riku began to suck on Sora's earlobe, Sora shut his eyes. He moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking, leaving marks that would make impressive hickeys. Sora bit his lip, trying to silence a moan that was rising in his throat.  
And not suceeding.

"Nghh..." Riku noticed this, stopping,

"Do you _really_ enjoy this?" Sora's face turned a shade of bright red, he whimpered in embarressment.

"Roxas! Get him away!"

Said brother's head snapped in the direction of Sora's cries, where Riku had already shut him up with a passionate kiss.

"Get off him!-Ah!" Axel had left Roxas' mouth and began to bite and suck on his neck and collarbone. That was a particularly hard bite, enough to draw blood. Axel laughed,

"Scream for me, Roxy-doll. Scream. It turns me on." Roxas shut his mouth with a pout, growling. Axel laughed again,

"You're not making it better, if anything you're making it _much_ worse." At the word _much_, Axel ground his hips into Roxas', earning a vocal cry from the captive.

Riku stopped upon hearing this, releasing Sora, who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow."

Riku stepped over the dazed boy to reach the other twin's bed. Axel looked up from Roxas,

"Do ya' mind? I'm kinda busy." Riku shook his head,

"Do you _really_ want this to be considered the rape?" Axel considered this for a moment,

"What? This is a one time thing?...If that's the case, not really...Wait. You mean we can do this later?" Riku nodded,

"Yep. Now let him up, they have school to go to." Axel smiled,

"They have to wake up first, don't they?" Roxas looked at them both, confused.

"What are you talking about? What're you gonna' to do us?" Axel grinned,

"Nighty-night Roxy-babe."

There was a sharp pain to the back of his head, before everything in Roxas' world went black.


	4. And what you've been waiting for

**A/N  
****So sorry Tangie342! I just thought you were one of those...-shifty eyed- anonymous reviewers... SO! YOU get extra cookies, plushies, and why not throw in 1 favor, may it be a request, partner story, ect.? Thank you for your constant reviews!! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I'll try! Let's GET TO THE STORY!  
****Warnings: Same stuff you've been waiting for since Ch.1...EXCEPT THIS IS ROXY/AXEL RAPE TIME!! WOOTAGE!I keep forgetting to put 'bad writing', so now you've been warned.****  
****Cookies and Plushies for:**

lovetheHams

sara51794

AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, if I did...=D KH would be rated M...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxas felt warm, steady breathing puff on his face. He had woken up.

Although he _was _awake, he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see that demon. The demon who had come out of no where and nearly molested him. Burning red hair, captivating emerald eyes. Or the other, the one, with silver hair, and eyes that were unreadable, who had taking an unhealthy liking to Sora, the one who had done similar things to his twin, not quite as intense as the red and full of lust and, in Roxas' eyes, evil. Roxas gulped and tried to continue to act as if he was asleep. Then he heard the voice,

"Roxas, get up. You're late!"

It sounded like Cloud, his eighteen year old brother.

'Funny,' Roxas thought. 'Cloud doesn't get home until seven forty-five...' Roxas mumbled quietly,

"Cloud?" Roxas heard a snort,

"So the dead man speaks. Get up knuckle-head."

'Oh yeah, definitely Cloud. Which means...ah, crap. I'm late for school.' Roxas slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight that was pouring in from the window. Cloud, who was a few inches away from Roxas' face, stood up straight and crossed his arms, glaring at his younger brother, and grumbling on,

"You were supposed to catch the bus at six, but nooo...What happened to your alarm clock anyway? Now I gotta drive you...Be late for my breakfast with Zack..." Roxas pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around the room. Cloud was slowly walking to the door, growling under his breath. Roxas looked to the right, across from his bed, to Sora's bed.

Roxas couldn't believe it. Sora was lying on his side, facing the wall to the right of his bed, sound asleep on top of the covers.

But before Roxas could see Sora any further in detail, Cloud stepped into his line of sight.

"Ahem. Did you hear me Roxas? Or were you too busy gaping at your twin, who knows what _you _were thinking about." Roxas arched an eyebrow,

"What I was thinking about...Aww, Cloud! Gross! We kissed _one _time! when we were ten!" Cloud laughed and shook his head,

"Didn't you guys _also _go bi when you were ten?" Roxas' face turned a light pink. Cloud laughed again.

"Whatever, I said go wake up your twin and meet me downstairs, skip breakfast and you _might _make it to school before your first class." Cloud withdrew his cellphone from his pocket, and began to dial a phone number. Roxas assumed Zack, Cloud's boyfriend. Cloud was still dialing as he closed the door, his muffled foot steps disappeared as he walked down the steps.

As soon as Roxas was sure he was gone, he ran to Sora's side and said frantically,

"Sora?!" The brunette's eyes popped open, as if looking around for something, but not sure what this something is. The rise and fall of his chest became faster as consciousness was gained.

"R-Roxas?" Roxas smiled slightly, but it faded quickly.

"Yeah Sora..." Roxas bit his lip, not entirely sure how to put what he wanted to say. Sora also seemed to feel the tension that flowed through the air that was so thick you could practically cut through it with a knife. Roxas took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts together, and spoke,

"Was any of that for real, or...was it just a dream?" Sora stared at Roxas. First his face, his eyes, with an expression the older twin had not seen since they were four, when they had attended their first funeral. A mix of shock, confusion, and a little bit of sorrow. His gaze moved to his brother's upper-body down and up.

Sora shook his head, glanced at the floor, then looked back at Roxas,

"Does a dream give you hickeys and bite-marks all over you neck and chest and face?" Roxas was shocked,

"I have hickeys? And bite-marks?" Sora nodded,

"And a few other things, but you get the point."

Roxas rose from Sora's bed to walk to the dresser mirror to examine said marks, asking quietly,

"Other things?" Sora nodded again,

"Check your wrists." Sora wasn't lying, on his wrists were red, raw, to the point of bleeding even, circular marks. He also saw the round red marks were scattered all across his chest, his stomach, his neck, bite-marks usually following. Roxas frowned.

"Sora, do you?" Sora walked to the mirror to see. Similar marks were there, except they were closer together, there were no bite marks(visible), there were many, many more than Roxas, and all were on his neck. Sora noticed the same markings were also on his wrists. He turned to Roxas,

"Do you remember?"

'Everything.' he thought.

As Roxas was about to answer, Cloud called out,

"Roxas! Screw it! Get down here now, you can skip the shower!" Sora groaned,

"C'mon Rox', let's go before Cloud gets pissed."

-_-_-_- Meanwhile, at the batcave-I mean the twin's roof ^^; -_-_-_-

Riku sat beside Axel, watching their twins dash from the house to a black, heavily tinted car zoom (yes I said zoom) out of the driveway and down the street. Axel turned to Riku,

"Three things. One, why do we keep meeting on the roof? Is it our little hideout now? We could just use the woods in the backyard. Two, what did Mansex say when you told him we switched? Three, why the hell did I listen to you when I had that hot blond in my arms?" Riku thought it over,

"Well for one, I guess it's 'cause it's convenient to be at a place where we're so close to our boys...and I don't feel like thinking of anywhere else. Two, he seemed really annoyed, mumbled something about us not trusting his choices, then said he didn't care. Three,..." He hesitated, not wanting Axel to know the real reason. Excuses ran through his head until he selected one that would work. "Well, I guess it's because I knew you wouldn't want to be rushed. I mean, we were unsure where the parents or their older brother was, so we would've had to rush."

The real reason: Riku didn't want to see the expression on Sora's face if Roxas got raped right in front of him. It just wouldn't be...pleasant, to watch those eyes be tramatized for life, by Axel at least.

Axel nodded and laughed,

"Good point. I think I'll take him after he goes to school. Right. After. I'm just too damn impatient to wait past that." Riku faked a chuckle,

"Heh, yeah...I think I can wait...just until he gets home at least." Axel grinned,

"You know, maybe you aren't so bad...partner?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 School 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxas had to wear things that hid every inch of what had been marked with a layered black and white long-sleeved shirt. He was a tad bit luckier than Sora, at least the marks on his neck weren't TOO visible, compared with the rest of his body. Sora's were so bad he had to wear a thick, spiked dog collar, which, Kairi joked, would be perfect for her to drag him back home, and he should keep it on.

That pervy Kairi.

If only she knew Sora didn't exactally swing that way.

Aside from that, none of their friends really noticed anything unusual about the twins.

And Roxas tried so hard not to think of it, but when the classes that seemed to not end with boredom came along, he found himself looking under the black and white bracelets he had worn to examine to circles around his wrists.

But finally, eventually, the last bell rang.

Sora grinned,

"Wanna' walk home with me? I don't know if we should be alone...what with-" Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed,

"I'm fine Sora, don't worry. I'm just going to get some ice cream with Hayner, kay?" Sora bit his lip while deciding,

"Weell," He finally said, "as long as you're not alone...okay! See ya' at home Roxy!" Roxas waved and shook his head as he began to walk towards his favorite ice-cream shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Ice Cream achieved and eaten! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxas held the Popsicle stick between his teeth, playing with it as he walked to his home. But while passing the usual spot, the place where he and his friends hung out, he heard something. A large _Bang! _Turning his head, he stared at the wide open fence, he felt chills go down his spine. But he shook his head, figuring Pence had dropped something, and walked in.

It was hot, which was expected considering it was close to summer, but this heat was...unbearable. Roxas looked around, seeing no one.

"Pence? Are you there?" No reply, silence. Roxas shook his head and turned to walk out. Until a cool voice broke the quiet,

"No, I'm not Pence, but can I have you anyway?" Roxas spun around, coming face to face with Axel. He grinned wolfishly, "You're prettier than I remembered." The blond backed up, eyes wide, barely whispering,

"Y-You...It wasn't..." Axel's face showed amusement, and laughter,

"A dream? Nah...But it was taken away too fast. I want you._ Now_."

The Pyro glared at him at the last word, stalking towards him like predator to prey. Roxas stepped backwards for a few steps, then ran, only getting as far as the outer fence before he was tripped and fell face first. Then dragged back to the hangout.

Once there, Axel pinned him on the ground so he was sitting on Roxas' stomach, his hands each pinning down a wrist. Roxas screamed for Sora. The red-head became irritated, punching the ground that was less than an inch away from Roxas' head. He fell silent.

"You're too damn loud. Now shut up...Where's a gag when you need it?" He looked down at Roxas again, frowning, "Why are you covered up so? I can't see my marks on you! We'll just have to fix that..." He grabbed both of his prisoner's hands with his left, then pulled off Roxas' long sleeve shirt, revealing his chest, and his marks.

Roxas yelled again. Axel groaned,

"Could you be a little less Uke-y? I mean, It's hot, and it gets me on, but...no screaming here." Grabbing Roxas' shirt, he ripped off one of the sleeves and tied it tautly around his head, quieting him down to just a few muffled cries. "Much better." The blond began to squirm from underneath Axel. He frowned again,

"Come on Roxy, I don't want to have to make your first time, at least I think it's your first, so kinky," he shrugged, "but if you insist." An evil grin formed, "I _do_ love bondage." He reached into his pocket to retrieve,

the handcuffs.

Roxas shuddered, squirming, twisting, struggling harder to attempt an escape. But before Axel actually handcuffed him, he examined the red circles that were already there.

"Aww, It's still there? Cute." Roxas resisted, but Axel was strong, and soon his hands were handcuffed behind his back, leaving him helpless and Axel having access to whatever he wanted.

Axel began by ghosting his fingers lightly down Roxas' abdomen, earning goosebumps and shivers throughout the small form. The fingers reached the waistband of his black pants, and seemed to move like a lightning fast spider, unzipping and unbuttoning, finally pulling them off all together, showing black boxers. Roxas closed his eyes, saying something from underneath the gag. Axel smiled, ruffling his hair,

"Don't worry little uke, I won't be rough. Promise...maybe." Roxas tensed up more. Axel rubbed the front of the black boxers, feeling a buldge begin to grow. He rubbed harder and faster. And though he was gagged, Roxas let out a few loud, long moans He laughed, throwing off his black cloak, beginning to strip off his other clothing.

He was rock hard.

Axel removed the gag for just a moment, to demand while holding out three fingers,

"Suck." He pushed them into Roxas' mouth, and for a few seconds, was pleased. Until Roxas bit down.

Axel glared,

"Bad Roxas!" He tied the gag back on, tighter than before. Roxas grunted in pain, and shifted. Axel traced an imaginary line from Roxas' collar bone down to the waistband of his boxers, licking and nipping while he did. Stopping at the black cloth, Axel looked up,

"These boxers HAVE to go, they're ruining my view." So the offending material was slipped off, revealing Roxas', larger than what the pyromaniac had thought, erection. Axel raised an eyebrow. Roxas pouted and glared.

Laughing, he positioned himself over Roxas' entry, kissed him once on the temple and said,

"This is going to hurt." Roxas tried to struggle again, but Axel bit his shoulder, making the blond cry out. Axel took the chance, and thrust in.

Roxas went still, feeling fullness and pain. Without realizing, a tear went down his cheek.

For a moment, everything was still and silent, aside from the pyro's, as well as his own, breathing. Then Roxas screamed, even the gag couldn't muffle it all the way. Axel grew chills up and down his back,

"Keep screaming darlin', please, it's beautiful." He pulled out of the tight heat before pounding back in.

As Axel was about to continue, the ringing of his cell phone became clear and irritating. Axel grabbed it and flipped it open,

"What?!? I'm kinda busy here!"

"Do you have Roxas yet?" Rolling his eyes, he held the phone down to Roxas, who didn't notice and continued to scream.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I had to know because-" Axel interrupted,

"I'll call you later." And he hung up before he could finish the sentence, turning off his phone. He looked back to Roxas, looking annoyed,

"Well, I don't think we'll be inturrupted again. Now where were we?" Axel pulled out and back in.

Faster and faster, creating a steady pace. Roxas was crying harder now. He continued to scream until his voice began to wear out, going hoarse. There was just so much pain.

This continued for a few minutes, long, torturous moments that stretched on for hours to the blond. After a bit, the screaming stopped. But Axel was pounding harder, much more desperate now.

His time was coming.

Then, when pounding in, he hit something, something that made Roxas shriek with pleasure. Axel noticed this and repeated the process, going a little slower. Roxas shrieked louder.

Axel groaned, releasing his fill within the boy, giving Roxas shudders as he was filled up.

The sounds of both Roxas' and Axel's pants filled the air, and Axel waited a minute before pulling out. He pulled up his boxers and other clothes before pulling on his black cloak and gloves. He crouched down to Roxas level, patting him on the head,

"Not bad at all, was that_ really _your first?" Roxas, though on the verge of consciousness, glared at the red-head. Saying something from underneath the gag that sounded like, 'Fuck you'. Axel grinned slyly,

"Isn't that what I just did?" Roxas became too tired to argue, and his eyelids closed. Axel smiled, and began to dress the boy. And afterwards, picking the blond up bridal style, still gagged and handcuffed, and flashing out of the Usual spot. Heading towards his apartment.

**Demon-**

**^o^;**

**My very first real lemon...ever. So if I did a terrible job, let me know. The usual for my awesome reviewers. Cookies, plushie variety, ect. Tell me what you think!**

**Poor Sora's up next...=D**


	5. Thank Vampirewitch87 for this update

**A/N  
SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I GOT DISTRACTED WITH ANOTHER STORY...^^; And Writer's block...  
****Wah ha ha, yes Tangie, it was revenge. ;) and we'll see about Riku and Sora...  
****Cookies and stuff for:****  
Shinnimus,  
****AND AN ANONYMOUS REVIWER??? TT_TT **Reviewonly ...WHY?!?  
**Aria6  
AND THE LOVELY VAMPIREWITCH87, very very kind indeed!!  
****The people I already thanked...  
Warnings:bad writing, cursing, rapage, you know the Usual.**

**0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0(Cute little faces ^o^)0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0**

"Weell," He finally said, "as long as you're not alone...okay! See ya' at home Roxy!" Sora bounded off, a mix of running and skipping, home.

Along the way he stopped to talk to Kairi, who proceeded to flirt with him and was completely oblivious to how he tried to push her away. After she finally left, saying she had to get to piano lessons, he had one minute alone. At least, until he ran into Namine,

"Oh hey Nam." She smiled,

"Hey Sora. Have you...umm, seen Roxas around? I wanted to tell him something." Sora shrugged,

"Weell, I did see him a little while ago, he said he was going to get some ice cream then meet me back home. Then Kairi attacked me. Anyway, I'm heading home now, and maybe I'll beat Rox. Wanna walk with me?" She grinned, nodding.

Along the way they talked, and Sora found out that she was the only one who noticed how strange they acted today.

"You did?" Sora asked, keeping a straight face, covering the nervousness. Namine nodded, clutching her sketchbook, that she always carried around, a little tighter,

"Y-yeah. I noticed how _Roxas_...was all covered up, everywhere. And it's getting too warm for long sleeves. And I didn't think you wore the dog collar for fashion. Don't get me wrong, it's hot on you but still..." Sora saw how she blushed when she mentioned his twin, and he instinctivly reached up to touch the collar when it was mentioned,

"Well...yeah. You got that right. But Namine..." He thought about telling her, but he shook his head, changing the subject. "Do you like Roxas?" She blushed a deep red, and looked down at her white sandals. Sora chuckled,

"Ooohh, so you do. I betcha' Roxas will be happy." Namine looked up, suprised,

"But didn't he say he was gay?" Sora shook his head,

"Nope, he said he was bi. Annddd, guess what? He's single. Want me to ask him for you?" Namine grinned,

"Please?" Sora laughed, looking up to see the driveway that led up to his home. He turned to Namine,

"See yah tomorrow? Roxas will have a response, and I promise I'll tell you!" Namine smiled, then turned around, waving. Sora shook his head and walked up the driveway, noticing how none of the cars, or Cloud's Fenrir motorcycle, were in the driveway. He shrugged, figuring his mother and father were at their buisness meetings that could go on for weeks at a time. Cloud was probably at Zack's, a usual thing for him that could last up to a week. He shrugged his backpack to his other shoulder, then walked in the door.

The usual empty musk that no one had been in the house all day didn't greet him as it usually did when their parents and older brother were gone. There was a certain chill instead. One that you get when watching a scary movie, and you know that the killer is right around the corner. Sora shivered.

"Roxas? I'm home!" There was no answer besides a slight shuffling noise coming from upstairs. Sora looked at the ceiling as if he was trying to see through it. He stared at the stairs that were paralell to the front door, then smirked, realizing what Roxas must be doing. The old childhood game of hide and seek. Then, saying loudly enough for anyone up stairs to hear, Sora said,

"Alright Rox! You wanna' play hide and seek? We'll play!" With that, he bounded up the curvy staircase, racing down the hall of the second floor until he came to the last room on the left. Their room. Sora smirked.

"I'm here Roxas, better hide somewhere good." Without furthur delay, he opened the door and burst through it, grinning and saying,

"Too late! Got..." He looked at his own bed and his eyes widened, focusing on the black cloaked figure that sat on his bed, legs crossed, arms folded across his chest. and looking fairly happy, "cha..." The man in black, with silver hair. He looked amused. Sora went a little pale,

"Y-you?" Sora stammered, not really gripping that he had just seen this man earlier that day. The man grinned, showing pearly white, sharp teeth,

"Missed you too, little angel. Though _you_ isn't my name." He stood up, arms still crossed, cocked his head to one side and stared, _examined_, the boy before him. Sora blinked and stepped back a few feet.

The silverette stepped forward, just a few inches away from the burnette. Sora looked at the floor, similiar he cupped Sora's chin and raised it so he could look him in the eyes.

"The name's Riku." Sora snapped out of his hypnotic state, and smacked the hand that was cupping his chin away, glaring. Riku arched an eyebrow. The small one leaned forward, closing the space between them, locking lips with the stranger.

Riku was caught off-gaurd, shocked at first, but melting into the kiss, closing his eyes. Sora, on the other hand, who had his eyes wide open in a glare-ish/smirk, stood on one foot, pulling his right knee back, then finally kneeing where he assumed to be Riku's crotch.

He assumed right.

Riku froze, his eye twitching slightly. Sora broke the kiss and ran out of the room, running up the hall and nearing the stairs. There was a shout,

"Sora! You little bastard! Don't try to hide!" The thumping of boots running up the hall could be heard, Sora gasped and tried to run down the stairs, but ended of falling and ending up on the landing of the stairs, on his back and dazed. The thumping got closer, and within seconds, Riku was at the top of the stairs. Sora looked up from where he had fallen and shook his head trying hard to get up. He could hear Roxas growl and thump down each step.

Scrambling to his feet, he began to run down the remainder of the stairs.  
And sadly, tripping down those as well.  
While falling, Sora hit his head on the last stair, making stars and small chocobo chibis dance around his vision, slowly being eaten by shadows. The last incohearant thought that ran through his mind was,

'_Why, oh why, didn't I listen to Roxas when he warned me about wearing giant shoes...' _Everything faded.

**^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ TIME (more faces!!=D) SKIP ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^ ^o^ ^^**

Sora's eyes flashed open, he tried to sit up, but something prevented that, as if an invisible hand enabled it. He wouldn't be able to get up anywa, immediantly after he tried, a rushing pain course through his body, an excrusiating headache developing. He groaned, laying back down. He noticed a change, he was back in his own room, on his own bed. Nervously, he looked around, wondering if that had all been a dream.

"R-roxas? Cloud? Hello?" He tried to move one of his arms, but it seemed to be attatched to the bed. He looked down to see what had been preventing him from moving. He looked on in total awe. There were leather straps, ones that would be found in a mental institution, crossing his body and pinning him to the bed. Sora looked around again, just to see that he was indeed still in his room.

A figure with a black cloak walked in. Riku.

"How long was I-" The cloaked man stopped him in mid-sentence,

"Not long. Ten minutes maybe? Probably less. I put those on you just a minute ago. I expected it to take much longer for you to wake up." The teen glared at him,

"Why did you-" Riku inturupted once again,

"Because I knew that you'd run when you got the chance. And I don't want you to be running away again...plus you might hurt yourself...again. Another thing I don't want happening." The burnette gave Riku one of Roxas' death glares, and the silverette recognized it instantly.

"Wow, you two really are twins, aren't cha? He gave me that exact same look earlier." Sora snarled,

"Where is he?" Riku looked confused,

"Who, your brother, Roxas? Don't know." Sora arched and eyebrow while keeping the glare,

"What do you mean you don't know? He was supposed to meet me here, home. You're telling me he didn't walk through those doors?" Riku nodded,

"Yeah, he hasn't come home. I imagine Axel got to him already." Sora looked nervous, jolting as if he wanted to sit up again, which the straps prevented.

"What?" Riku nodded,

"You know what I said." Sora jolted again, more furiously,

"I gotta know he's okay! Call this Axel guy! Now!" Riku rolled his eyes,

"Why should I?" Sora growled,

"You need me alive, at least for now right? I'll bite my tongue off, then you won't be able to complete your little mission. Now get out your damned cell phone, now! You ass hole!" Riku laughed viciously,

"What if I do call, but he's already dead?" Sora jolted so suddenly, this time the entire bed shook.

"Then he's not going down alone." Riku frowned,

"Fine, I'll call...just let me get something real quick..." He was gone for two seconds tops. He stood beside the bed with his cell phone in one hand, and something else in the other. Sora glanced at the phone before staring at Riku's face. There was something mischevious there. Riku looked to the side,

"So Sora, what you're saying is that if I don't call, you'll kill yourself. And if I do call, and he happens to be dead, you'll also commit suicide?" Sora nodded. Riku shook his head, "I'll call. But I don't want you killing yourself if he's gone so..." He opened his other hand and swiftly shoved a rag into Sora's mouth. The teen muffled protests, but Riku ignored him and began to dial the number on his phone.

There was ringing, and then there was an answer, Riku smirked and put it on speaker phone.

"What?!? I'm kinda busy here!" There was a loud ringing noise in the background. Riku stifled a chuckle, Sora stared anxiously on. The older teen asked,

"Do you have Roxas yet?" There was a little shuffling, then the loud noise that was in the background got louder, less ringy. It actually sounded like muffled screams. Roxas'. Sora shouted his name from beneath the rag, tugging on the leather strips. Riku continued,

"Yeah, I had to know because-"

"I'll call you later." The line went dead. Riku shrugged, tossing it to the twin bed across the room, returning his gaze to the teen in front of him.

"Happy? He's still alive." Sora shouted something in reply, which got muffled and contorted thanks to the rag. Riku grinned maliciously,

"Sora, I have to do two more things. One: Kill you. And two, rape you. The order of which I do this is completely up to you, however, I'd perfer the second first." Sora stared at Riku with a 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' look. The silverette crouched to the side of the bed, fingers moving nimbly to unclip the leather straps, starting first with the few that were at his feet, then moving up.

Soon enough, there was one strap left, and Sora snapped that as he sat up. He removed the rag from his mouth, worked his jaw a little, then glared at Riku. They stared at each other for a while, Sora glaring, and Riku just watching. Finally the silverette shrugged,

"I have work to do." Sora arched an eyebrow,

"What work-OH MY GOD!" Riku had taken off his cloak, and was in the process of stripping away his shirt and pants. Sora's eyes widened in horror. Riku just stared at him cluelessly,

"What?" Sora stumbled on his next words,

"Y-you're getting...NAKED!!" Riku looked around with confusion again.

"Your point here being??" He rolled his eyes,

"You! Getting! NAKED!!" Riku laughed,

"Don't worry, you're next." Before the burnette could refuse, Riku had pushed him onto the bed, pinning down both of his arms with just one of his own, and the smaller boy's waist. Sora was shocked, which he broke out of when Riku began to peel off his jacket and pants. He shouted, with low hopes anyone would hear him,

"Stop it! Rape! Rapist!" After his shirt was off, Riku stopped, and just looked into his cerulean eyes, stroking his cheek with the free hand. After a few moments of screaming, he stopped, and stared into those aqua-marine eyes.

"What did I do to you?" The silverette couldn't answer him, instead, he gentally pressed his lips to the boy's. But...this time, there wasn't nearly as much of a struggle. Riku managed to strip him of everything, aside from his red and black boxers, without losing any fingers. He kissed Sora's forehead.

"Do you think you're ready?" Sora shook his head, pouting. Riku laughed and stroked his cheek, "Then I suggest you _get _ready." Wordlessly, he slipped off his boxers, leaving them both completely exposed.

The silverette kissed the boy on the temple, positioning himself, asking once more,

"Ready?" But he didn't wait for a reply before sliding in.

Sora whimpered at the pain of being unprepared, while Riku was groaning from the tight heat.

The seme was still for a moment. Everything was silent and hot. Sora couldn't take it.

"Move!" He nearly screamed it. The older man smirked, complying with the little one's request by pulling out a little, and pounding back in. He slowly repeated it, beginning to pick up pace, searching, searching, searching...

"Agh! R-Riku?" Bingo.

The boy saw stars and white, a little stunned. The silverette pulled out before hammering back in on the exact same spot, causing a shriek of pleasure. Riku laughed, adoring the cute noises coming from his uke. He continued to thrust on his sweet spot, until Sora was close to the edge.

Riku bit Sora's shoulder, and that seemed, combined with another hard pound to his bundle of nerves, to push him over the edge with an arch of his back and moan.

Riku didn't last much longer than that.

Panting filled the otherwise silent house. Sora's eyes began to close involentarily, as Riku cleaned their mess and dressed himself. He glanced at the bed where Sora lie,

"You wanna dress yourself? Or should I?" The boy mumbled a reply


End file.
